


the canticle of cecil, starborn

by foundCarcosa



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Night Vale had its own Bible, perhaps this would have been their Voice's creation story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the canticle of cecil, starborn

**i.** and on the eleventeenth day, eyes swirling with galaxy dust, throat choked with the remnants of supernovae, god demiurge made Night Vale, and it was a wild place, a place for wild things;

 **ii.** and so, still starblind but with its wits about it, god demiurge set about fashioning a sentinel, to both guard and contain Night Vale, for as dangerous as Night Vale was, the sentient beings god demiurge was due to create and name _"man"_ were even more so;

 **iii.** and it came to pass that in the shaping of this sentinel, god demiurge swept its hand over its own eyes, and galaxy dust sprinkled down into the half-formed sentinel, and it came to pass that much and more than the simple breath of life was passed into this sentinel;

 **iv.** and this sentinel was blessed with sentience beyond sentience, knowledge beyond knowledge, life beyond life;

 **v.** and this sentinel went down into Night Vale, and shed divinity like a cloak, and shed stardust like glitter, and became _man,_ albeit still _more-than_ ;

 **vi.** and this sentinel found it had a Voice, and with this Voice it awakened Night Vale, and gave Night Vale life, and gave Night Vale _love,_ the love of god demiurge and the love it found within itself, and spoke the praises of Night Vale across the realms;

 **vii.** and Night Vale was loved across the realms;

 **viii.** and in places known and unknown, discovered and undiscovered, real and unreal, the sentinel was hearkened to, and came to be loved, with gratitude and worship unfathomable;

 **ix.** and across the realms the sentinel was given, with gratitude and worship unfathomable, a name;

 **x.** and so the sentinel was named-- _C e c i l_


End file.
